Snow Way Out-what if
by 22ablanchard
Summary: what if when Hiccup was going to blast Heather and Windsheer, he failed to divert the blast, so it hits Heather? After she's crumpled, her life starts to slowly ebb away. Will she survive?(don't judge me, I like to make things dramatic.)


I rounded the corner and saw Rykar in the middle of all his men, shouting orders.

"Rykar!" I shouted, and he turned. When he saw me, he smiled, and raised his arm. "We will meet again, Hiccup Haddock!"He shouted. Suddenly a blur of silver went right past me, and Heather grabbed Rykar from off the ground.

"Sorry Hiccup, He's mine." She called back. (I think that's what she says, but correct me if I'm wrong.)

I chased after her on Toothless, dodging arrows from Rykar on Windsheer's back.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" He shouted at Heather.

"Usually she's not carrying this much weight!" She spat back.

"Excuses." Rykar grumbled, and let another arrow fly. We dodged it, and he grabbed for another arrow. But when his hand went through air, he gave a slight growl of annoyance. I scratched Toothless's chin. "It's our turn now." As Toothless got ready to fire a plasma blast, Astrid darted in front of us, causing Toothless to cancel the blast.

"Astrid! Watch out!"I called, and went around her.

Heather was right in front of me, a clear shot to take her and Rykar down. But why had Astrid done that? "Now Toothless!" I yelled, and Toothless got a powerful blast ready.

"Hiccup wait! Heather is with us!" Astrid cried out from behind me, and I tried to divert the blast away from Heather. Too late. The blast had just entered Toothless's mouth, and all I did was divert the blast so it mainly hit Heather. She let out a piercing, agonized cry, and she and Windsheer fell to the ground, Rykar with them. They hit the ground, and Astrid cried from right beside me.

"Heather!" She raced down to the ground to check on her friend. Windsheer and Rykar started to get up, but Heather gave no sign that she would rise. Astrid landed, and ran over to Heather. Windsheer ran over, and cooed for her rider to get up. Rykar was already up, and glaring at Heather.

"Traitor." He spat, and turned toward his armada and ran.

I let everything that just happened sink in. I had just blasted Heather, and she probably unconscious, or worse. I landed Toothless beside the pair, and ran over to Astrid, who was checking for a pulse.

The flapping of wings alerted us that the others were approaching, and in a few seconds, they landed.

"Uh, Hiccup, what just happened?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uh, duh. They found Heather's dead body. Hooray! Party at my place." Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut! Heather being injured is _not_ good. She was never a dragon hunter. She was always with us." I said, and everyone gasped.

"So let me get this straight. Heather was not a dragon hunter, she's laying here dead at our feet-"

"Not dead, just gravely injured." Astrid cut off Snotlout.

"And no one even knew about it!" He finished.

"Actually, I knew about it all along." Astrid confessed.

"But, what are we gonna do about Heather?" Fishlegs asked.

"Either take her to back to the Edge, or Berk for proper treatment if it's serious injures. Gothi should know what to do." I answered.

"It's only burns, a few gashes, and maybe a broken arm from the fall." Astrid said.

"Good. I'll take her back on Toothless, and we'll discuss this once Heather is treated." I gave Astrid a look, and walked over to Windsheer. I pulled out some dragon nip from my pocket, and let Windsheer sniff it.

"There you go, just some nice dragon nip." I soothed, and Windsheer relaxed enough to let me go near Heather. I picked her up bridal style, and mounted Toothless.

"Let's go." I called, and we took off for the Edge.

. . .

A few hours later, we were back at the base. I was just so disappointed in Astrid for not telling me that Heather was with us. That way we could've avoided this.

I landed Toothless at our hut, and set Heather down on my bed. I could sleep downstairs, and Heather needed it more than I did. I went over to a cabinet and pulled it open. I grabbed a small box and pulled out some disinfectant salve. There was a knock from downstairs, and I was guessing it was Fishlegs. I had noticed he was growing feelings for Heather, so it only made sense that he came and saw how she was.

"Come in." I called, and the door opened. I pulled out some bandages as footsteps sounded behind me.

"Could we talk?"

I turned around and saw Astrid standing in the doorway.

"Sure." I walked over to Heather and set down the salve and bandages.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Heather said I couldn't." She said, and took the salve from me.

"And why would she tell you not to tell me?" I asked.

"She said that you would try to pull her out of it, and blow her cover." She answered.

"So could you please explain everything to me?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine."

So she told me everything from the beginning while we treated Heather's burns and gashes. We also made a makeshift sling for her broken arm. I was still a little mad, but not nearly as much as I was when I just found out.

"Are you still mad?" Astrid asked.

"A little." I confessed. "But I'm just worried for Heather. The gashes and burns seemed like a little much. And she lost a lot of blood, too." I pointed out.

"Hiccup, she's been through worse. She'll pull through." Astrid assured.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take her to Gothi. Just in case." I said.

"Hiccup, she'll be fine." she said.

I sighed and looked down at Heather. "I hope you're right, Astrid."

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
